


Young and Dumb

by FreezeThisMoment



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Published NCT Fic, I've been craving it, angst whoo, enjoy this trash, i think, that's what I was going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThisMoment/pseuds/FreezeThisMoment
Summary: Lee Donghyuck didn't mean any harm.(angst written around his 'scandal')He'll take what comes at him.





	Young and Dumb

 

He regrets talking to them sometimes, but at first they just appeared normal and all was good. He didn't see why they had gotten so mad over the fact he talked to other fans, he wants to interact with them after all! It's not all innocent, and the talking behind his back of his hyung burns a hole into his heart. Taeyong actually has a pretty nice personality, Donghyuk is just jealous of the fact he can be so good looking so effortlessly. He's not calling himself ugly, he's just unconventional and gets heat for it. They were nice to talk to, even if things went so wrong.

 

The hyungs in the 127 dorm assure him everything’s okay, they don't really think he did much wrong. 'A hard day for NCT,’ and it was all him. They've gotten some time off to 'recover’ and he hasn't gotten up yet, just browsing through social media and text messages. He notices a lot of the fansites around him are suddenly going on a hiatus. He tries not to let it bother him. This'll pass and he'll work hard- really hard so that he gets recognized for his effort. A small pang of hunger hits him, and he sighs and gets out of the bed.

 

Walking into the kitchen, he sees some of the hyungs in the kitchen, talking about something. A small smile comes across his face, and he asks “We doing anything today hyungs?” He needs to keep up the image of moodmaker and energetic Haechan, a good maknae-

 

“Would you be up for do anything with someone with a so so personality? Can't have you not enjoying yourself.” Taeyong answers him, glancing his way briefly before turning back into the group. His voice is laced with sarcasm. He freezes in his tracks, all the good he’d been feeling draining out of him at the words. _'Still mad I see, no wonder you brought a shadow onto the group.'_  No-one says anything to cancel that out, and he feels the burning eyes of Mark, standing at the leader's side. Mark had become distant since this started, more on his hyungs side.

 

He understands.

 

Mark is extremely close with Taeyong, and even if they're best friends, he can't blame him for his actions. Doyoung has been on his side, a welcome source of comfort, but he can't do much against the other members disappointment and being angry. Mark's been sleeping on the couch a lot more. They barely speak. He spins out of the kitchen and pulls on shoes, because he needs to leave _now_ , and give them a moment's peace. He'll go to the practice room and touch up on some choreography get something from a vending machine. His feet pound evenly against the floor in time with his heartbeat.

 

At the practice room, he can hear what sounds like Chenle’s laughter coming from the inside of the Dream room. He hasn't seen them in a few days, doesn't know how they stand with him right now. Donghyuck is pretty sure somebody is already in the 127 practice room and he can't face them. So he'll just have to see what happens. Pushing open the door, he catches sight of Jeno, Jisung, and Chenle stretching on the floor, laughing and chatting. Renjun is absent and is probably still sleeping. The door closes with a thud and his cover is blown.

 

He thinks the color his face is burning probably is brighter than his hair. The atmosphere dies, something that he hates and tries to avoid. Jisung ducks his head to avoid eye contact. He looks up to Mark, idolizes him to an extent so that was to be expected. Jeno stares at him coolly, blankly almost. He remembers calling him the Taeyong of NCT Dream. Not really a joke or compliment now, he's really stupid. Chenle just freezes, clearly unsure on how to react. His heart takes flight and his movements are shaky as he passes him and moves to the other side of the room. He begins to stretch and his friends turn away from him and it's like he was never there to begin with.

 

They finish, and he does soon after. They have a comeback soon, and have been practicing relentlessly. He knows the choreography forwards and backwards. Luckily, he brought his phone and earbuds, so he can plug in and not bother anyone. He does just that, and the beginning of We Young flows through him. He's already in starting position and lets the music take him over. Maybe it's everything on his mind, but his movements feel a little bit different today, a bit slow, a bit hesitant.

 

And doubt begins to make his movements choppy, harder to stay on tempo. The disappointment fills him with shame and then he slips. His phone clatters to the floor, earbuds falling. The music stops and he lets out a surprised gasp as he hits the ground. The angle is awkward and wrong and his shoulder and hip both take the impact. He lays stunned for a few seconds, because he doesn't fall, never like this. “Ouch.” He mutters.

“Hyung do you need help?” Chenle says, rushing over.

 

“Don't worry,” he tries to sit up and can't, “I'm okay.” He bites his cheek. So much for trying harder. If he can't handle a fall he doesn't need to be an idol.

 

“Don't be an idiot Hyuck here.” Jeno offers a hand, and he takes it, so embarrassed and tears are bubbling up in his eyes and wow this shouldn't be happening. “It's okay.” Jeno whispers when he's on his feet.

 

“Why? I've been dumb, this is my fault really-”

 

“I'd have to be heartless to not help a friend.”

 

“What you did isn't actually horrible y’know hyung.” Jisung mumbles quietly. He's blushing. Donghyuck feels affection swell in his chest.

 

“Jisungie I'm horrible don't be such a good maknae!” He swoons, a small grin on his face. His hip throbs angrily and his shoulder follows soon after.

 

“We're your friends.” The youngest says.

 

“No-one should be really upset anyways, we're here for each other.” Chenle assures.

 

“You have Mark hyung, that should be help too.” Jeno shifts his hold on Donghyuck, aware of where his friend fell.

 

“Mark's been keeping his distance.” He says shortly. He hates how the words feel stilted and wrong. He misses his friend so much even if it's only been a few days. Mark is the best friend he's ever made and they've been inseparable.

 

“Why?” Jisung asks.

 

“He's siding with Taeyong hyung. Sleeping on the couch and stuff.” He explains.

 

“Some friend!” Chenle huffs.

 

After that, they set Donghyuck by the mirror and he watches them practice, pointing out little mistakes. It's really fun he realizes, he hasn't laughed like this for a while, just beating himself down. Sometime later, he gets particularly hungry and fishes out enough money for a bag of chips.

 

“Be right back.” His friends all offer some sort of evidence that they heard him and he makes his way out of the room. His bruised limbs shout in protest but he ignores them. Humming a little at the vending machine, he chooses a brand that he's fond of and inserts the money. Thankfully the machine accepts it first try and he gets his snack without trouble.

 

He decides to eat before heading back into the practice room to avoid crumbs on the floor. He slides to the ground and pulls open the bag. Chips aren't the healthiest option, but he couldn't care less today. “What happened to you?” Someone asks.

 

Looking up he sees Mark, the last person he expected to talk to him. The shirt he had been wearing today is one of Doyoung’s, and it's too big. Slid off his shoulder and now the mottled looking skin is on display. He's always bruised quickly. “I just, uh took a little fall. Hit my shoulder and hip is all.” He answers. His voice sounds unusually subdued and Mark blinks a little in surprise.

 

“Little fall.” He parrots. He's been mad at the fact that his friend, best friend would even think of badmouthing their hyung, the one who takes care of them so well. It hurt him. The Donghyuck he knows wouldn't do stuff like that. The one he knows also wouldn't pass off a fall as something minor.

 

“I'm okay.”

 

“Do you want some help?”

 

“I'm okay Mark.” His tone startles him. He doesn't hear it often, despite how long they've been close. Nonetheless he feels the need to help.

 

“But you're clearly not, I'm sorry-”

 

“Minhyung.” He can't help it, no-one really calls him by his given name anymore and his face colors with shock.

 

“O-okay.” Mark doesn't believe him.

 

“I bet the hyungs are waiting for you.” Bitterness colors his speech, and he can hear the jealousy, can hear the worthlessness. It stings, but he doesn't say anything else.

 

“Yeah.” He wants to help, but it's not his place right now. He could hear the laughter from the Dream practice room. He's not the one making Donghyuck feel better. He should be, but maybe later. He turns back and leaves.

 

_'It'll be alright.'_

 


End file.
